sstory_timefandomcom-20200214-history
Hunger Games - DOS Edition/Episode 5
''Episode 5 ''is the fifth episode of Hunger Games - DOS Edition. It first aired on August 31, 2016. 5th Day - Daytime Into the Woods - 1 Ricky was hunting. He suddenly founds a body. Ricky: 'So my arrow really did hit something ''There's a poisoned arrow deep into his shoulder. Ricky takes the arrow and runs away. -------- The four bitches are walking into the woods. 'Nanette Manoir: '''Y'all such a échec, which is French for "failure". '''Tom: '''Shut the fuck up bitch, you didn't even went with us yesterday for The Feast! '''Blair: '''And we're supposed to be a team. '''Nanette: '''Well, at least I killed Kitty. '''Amy: '''What? Aren't you just 8 or something. '''Nanette Manoir: '''I also killed Garrett, by the way. Age is not a problem, mon cheri. ''Nanette shows them Kitty's body. Her head was bleeding. 'Nanette Manoir: '''I hit her with my shovel. '''Amy: '''I'm impressed. '''Tom: '''Bitch fucking screwed up yesterday with the Cornucopia. '''Jack: '''YandereDev, are you here? ''Everyone turns their heads and see Jack. Into the Woods - 2 'Crim: '''Oh my fucking God. ''Crim suddenly wakes up on a tree. Someone shot an arrow and almost hit her neck. 'Ricky: '''Yo Crim '''Crim: '''What the fuck Ricky, you almost killed me. '''Ricky: '''Details, details. '''Crim: '''What are you doing here? '''Ricky: '''Bitching around, hunting and finding allies. '''Crim: '''After Mandy, you don't know who trust huh? '''Ricky: '''Kitty and Cougar are a pair, other people have their own camp. Things like that. '''Crim: '''Ok, let's do it. ------------------ ''Into the Woods - 3 'Tom: '''What the actual fuck '''Jack: '''Stop swearing. '''Nanette Manoir: '''What are you doing here? '''Jack: '''I'm contacting YandereDev. '''Tom: '''There's no way to contact someone else here bitch. '''Jack: '''I'm so fucking done. '''Amy: '''What. '''Blair: '''I don't know you guys but he looks hot when he's mad. '''Jack: '''I FUCKING SAID TO STOP FUCKING SWEARING! ''Jack uses an hatchet and cuts Tom's head. His head hits Nanette Manoir. 'Blair: '''OH '''Amy: '''MY '''Nanette Manoir: '''SACREBLEU, THIS IS SO GROSS! '''Blair: '''MY HATCHET WAS STOLEN, SO IT WAS YOU! ''Everyone runs away, Amy and Blair went north-west while Nanette Manoir went north-east. '' '''Red Cougar: '''YO KNOW WHERE IS MY KITTY, RIGHT?! ''Jack turns back. Red Cougar was ready to throw up another explosive. 'Jack: '''Come on you little bitch, do it. And I'll make you sure you'll go straight to you girlfriend. ''Red Cougar throws the explosive. Jack runs away and is able to hit the guy with the hatchet, killing him. 'Jack: '''The game just started, dumbass. -----------''That night, 4 cannon shots can be heard in the distance. * '''ALEX - DISTRICT 7 * KITTY - DISTRICT 4 * TOM - DISTRICT 12 * RED COUGAR - DISTRICT 4 -----------''Hush, little baby, don't say a word.'' Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird. And if that mockinbird don't sing. Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring. Category:Shows by "PokeFanClaire" Category:Episode of "Hunger Games - DOS Edition" Category:Season 1 of Hunger Games